


Comfortable

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Longing, Love, Song fic, break ups, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Our love was comfortable and so broken in
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Original Character(s)
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortable - John Mayer

Luke wiped down the table by the window. It had been a slow day, with very little custom meaning that each and every task had dragged on infinitely longer than expected. As he wiped the smooth wood down he looked out of the window across the street towards Doose’s. As he made absent-minded strokes he noticed that Lorelai was coming out of the market, her arms laden with bags that she clumsily fumbled with. He watched as she juggled them from side to side and tried to keep the heavy load afloat without much luck. The paper bags crumbled in her arms and the weight and slipped from her grasp tumbling groceries all over the sidewalk and floor. He knew what the problem was. She was too pigheaded and proud to accept she couldn’t do everything and though he was sure the bag boy would’ve helped her to her car she had declined against the better judgement. Luke rolled his eyes. This had always been a point of contention in their relationship and it had caused many an argument. He always told her off for being hard-headed which she would always deny and a row would ensue.

She was always getting into trouble and not accepting help. For instance, the time she had tried to make him laugh by grabbing the shopping cart off of him and rolling down the aisle perched upon it. She had turned around as she sped down the aisle, beaming at him with a massive grin before the cart had collided with a rack of magazines and created havoc. Taylor had gone nuts and Luke had scolded her for being so reckless though it had made him laugh to see the vein in Taylor’s neck bulge.

Though she hadn’t been happy about being admonished she had smiled and took it and the two had chuckled all the way back to the diner. That was the thing about their love. It was predictable. Comforting and loving. Comfortable.

It wasn’t the same now. He was with a new girl. A perfectly nice, good looking girl who seemed to like him a whole bunch. Yet, when he watched Lorelai picking oranges up off of the tarmac and slinging them into her crumpled bag he laughed and then felt a pang of sadness at the fact that she wouldn’t come in Luke’s later and recount the tale over her fifteenth cup of coffee of the day. They had tried to make it work, make it not be awkward but it was harder than they thought it would be. After a while, she had stopped coming in every day. Then it was less than weekly. Then it was hardly ever.

So Luke had moved on or so to speak. He had tried the bar scene but that wasn’t him. He had tried online dating but using Jess’ old outdated computer had only infuriated him so he’d stopped that. Then he met the new girl at the diner. She was new in town, cute and nice enough. They’d hit it off and pretty soon she had moved into his life without warning. Jess approved, telling him that this was the best way to get over Lorelai.

She was nice and he did like her but there were just certain things that didn’t click between them. She was a bit prim and proper. She scolded him for swearing which was a big difference from Lorelai who could swear like a trooper when she wanted. She was always the life of the party, she was overly friendly with customers and eager to get involved with town council much to Luke’s annoyance as she liked dragging him along with her. She seemed perfect on paper. But too perfect for Luke. She seemed like she was trying to make a point of being a great girlfriend. As if she was hyper-aware of people observing their relationships from the outside. Like she was posing for pictures that weren’t being taken. 

It wasn’t Luke. 

He wasn’t big on having the perfect relationship. He liked Lorelai how she was. He liked when they’d spend Sunday indoors, cuddled up on the sofa. Lorelai in sweats and her hair tied back messily, unbothered about Luke seeing her as is. He didn’t think he’d even seen his girlfriend without makeup. 

He missed her. 

He missed being comfortable. 


End file.
